Alien X
Alien X is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Celestialsapien from The Forge of Creation and an unknown planet. Appearance He wears the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Alien Force/Ulimate Alien *He is a humanoid alien that has white hands. He is all black excluding his hands, which are white. He has tiny white star-like spots all over his body. His eyes are green with no pupils. On his head are 3 horns like Ultimate Way Big. Omniverse *He retains his original appearance, but his chin is now bigger like Diamondhead. He is more muscular and his horns are smaller. Powers Omnipotence: He is able to warp space, time, and reality to any level he wishes thus making him truely invincible. These powers are so strong that his mere thoughts can become real and he can create an entirely new or cloned universe from scratch. Weakness In order for Alien X to perform any action, including but not limited to, simple movement and transforming back into Ben, at least two of the three personalities (Serena, Bellicus or Ben) must agree to do so. This reveals to be a major weakness, as the personalities initially weren't even interested in dealing with present affairs and wanted to finish some past ones that weren't possible to deal with without Ben (with a comical scene where Bellicus reopens a discussion on whether or not to save the dinosaurs from extinction). In Ben 10,000 Returns, the said weakness was referenced by Professor Paradox, where he revealed that there is an alternate timeline where Albedo of that universe transformed into Alien X and was stuck in the form for nearly a year. On another note, despite his omnipotence, he is vulnerable to having his powers absorbed, as Ben and Azmuth respectively have implied that Darkstar and Osmosians can steal his omnipotent cosmic abilities and powers for themselves. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *'X=Ben+2': Used to stop a flood and stuck for the whole episode. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *'The Forge of Creation': Used to try and find the Forge of Creation and stop Aggreggor. *'The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2': Seen only in a flashback. Ben 10: Omniverse *'So Long, and Thanks for All the Smoothies': Used to recreate the Universe with sucess. Trivia *He is Ben's first powerful alien, while Atomix is his second powerful alien. *He is the first and only alien to have the word alien in his name, the second used to be Incursion Alien until his name was changed to Bullfrag *Alien X has a white shadow. *Alien X cannot be destroyed if the personalities agree he can't. *When someone asked what gender Alien X was, Dwayne said 'Male and female'. *Alien X is the only original alien from Alien Force not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. *The extent of Alien X's power is unknown, although Paradox stated that if Ultimate Aggregor absorbed a baby Celestialsapien, he would become omnipotent. *Before Alien X appeared, the Ben 10: Alien Force opening showed only a silhouette of him, after he did it showed his full profile. *Alien X is the first alien who have five fingers, the second is Shocksquatch. *In X = Ben + 2, Ben did an action first then had to argue. But in The Forge of Creation, he didn't do anything to start the arguing except they have the personalities of alien X almost vote on to destroy paradox when they saw him. *According to Dwayne, Celestialsapiens also live in the Milky Way, but they're born in the Forge. *Ironically, in many promotional images of him, Alien X is posing dynamically (like in the openings to Alien Force and Ultimate Alien), while in the actual series, most of the time he is frozen in a standing-up position. *.In Andreas' Fault, a devoted fan of Ben refers to the Alien X smoothie as a disappointment as well as calling it "filler." This is a reference to Alien X's standing in the series. Gallery Alien X pose.png|Alien X(Omniverse) Alien X in Omniverse.png|Alien X(Omniverse) AlienX.png|Alien X(UAF) Alien X in ultimate alien.png|Alien X(UAF) Alien X 2.png|Alien X(UAF) Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Alien Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ulitimate Alien Aliens Category:Most Powerful Omnitrix Aliens Category:Celestialsapien Category:Forge of creation Category:Destro Category:Super-x Category:Milky Way Galaxy Aliens